Pillows
by Cristal Momo Star
Summary: Darren x Steve. Smut, don't like don't read. Darren crashes at Steve's house after watching him count the inventory of a scavenger hunt.


"…And seventy pillows, check." Steve crossed the last item off his list.

"So um… What exactly did you need seventy pillows, a stop sign, a road cone, five potted plants, a garden gnome, and two wet floor signs for?" Daren kicked the gnome over- harmlessly onto a pillow- as he examined Steve's room.

"So I can win the scavenger hunt."

"So it's safe to assume you didn't buy these pillows."

"Nope."

"And I see your pillows are still on your bed… so you… obtained all these pillows some other way."

"Yep."

"What are you going to do with all this stuff now."

"Meh, I'll scatter most of it, but I think I'll keep the pillows." Steve glanced around his room.

"Even these pillows?" Darren questioned a portion of the room covered in Disney Princess and Dora the Explorer pillows."

"I never said I'd keep all the cases. Though I'll keep a few." Steve nodded in the direction of a couple of Boondocks Saints pillows.

"There's no walking space." Darren complained, "Your floor is covered in at least two layers of pillows."

"Better that than the normal things that litter my floor."

After thinking it through, remembering all the times he'd almost impaled his feet on some sharp something or other, he nodded. "So, mind if I stay over?" He finally asked. "It's kinda late, I don't feel like walking home."

Steve sighed, "Fine."

" Sorry to inconvenience you." Darren said sarcastically, throwing a pillow at Steve.

"Whatever, get a blanket, I'm going to sleep, you sleep on the floor."

"No blanket, I'll make a burrow." At first it was a joke, but after thinking about it, Darren found himself building one.

"You're crazy." Steve said, but shrugged, "But I guess you're my crazy."

"Meh." Darren was barely paying attention, he was wrapped in his work. "Perfect. G'night."

"So much for our friendship." Steve huffed, "Night."

Though he couldn't see under his shelter of pillows, Darren herd the light click off, then a few seconds latter the soft creaking of Steve climbing into bed. Then he drifted into sleep.

"D-Darren." To his name, Darren's eyes cracked open.

"Nn-wh-" He started, but was interrupted by a moan.

"Ahn…." It was Steve, quietly moaning, whispering to himself.

Daren shifted slightly, creating a crack in his wall of pillows where he could see Steve. Though it was dark, Darren could make out Steve's form in slight detail. His eyes were closed in concentration, sweating slightly and red faced, occasionally his mouth opened in almost silent moans. Glancing down his features, Darren noticed his shirt lifted slightly, and his pants undone with his hands stuffed in them.

Before it even fully registered his best friend seemed to be masturbating to some fantasy about him, Steve's back arched, his mouth open wide. After a couple of seconds, his body collapsed back onto his bed. He lay there, motionless aside from soft panting. After he calmed down, Steve got up and grabbed some tissues which he cleaned himself with and threw away.

Darren shifted, closing the crack in his pillow fort. When he thought Steve would've climbed back onto his bed however, Darren herd nothing, save for the sounds of Steve fixing his pants.

"I know you saw Shan." Darren's heart stopped for about three beats.

He turned his head into a pillow and mumbled "What was that?"

"… You know what that was." Steve kicked the pillow over Darren's face. Darren buried his head deeper into his pillow.

"Don't wanna talk?" Steve sighed, "Fine." He pushed the pillow back over Darren's face. Then things went quiet. It wasn't long though, before Darren felt Steve crawling through the bottom of his pillow fort, sliding along his body.

"S-Steve?" Darren questioned his friend, who chose this out of all the methods possible for meeting him face to face.

And soon that's how they were, face to face. Darren had shifted flat to his back, and Steve was now laying over him.

"I'm sorry Darren." Steve said, "But it's now or never, I need to know how you feel."

"Steve I-" Darren's voice was cut off by Steve's lips.

He struggled, but Darren couldn't shake Steve off him- But what worried him the most was… not all of him wanted Steve to stop.

Darren didn't even notice that when Steve pulled away he was waiting for a response.

"Darren?"

"Ah- S-Steve…" Darren's voice shivered.

"Daren…" Steve was staring intently at him, waiting for an answer.

When Darren looked back he almost melted. "… A-are you going to k-kiss me again?"

"…Yes." Steve pressed his lips to Darren's. Darren couldn't help but submerge himself into Steve's kiss. His arms wrapped around Steve's waste, and his eyes closed. Losing himself in contentment, Darren didn't even notice himself moan in the kiss.

"D-damn." Steve huffed, pulling away from the kiss.

"What?" Darren blushed.

"I'm getting hard again." Steve sat up and reached down to his pants to unzip them, but Darren sat up and stopped him.

"L-Let me." He whispered into Steve's ear. Steve smirked as Darren's hands fumbled with the zipper.

"Do you need help?"

"N-No." Finally Darren undid Steve's pants, his hands brushing against Steve's hardened length. "O-oh…"

"What?" Steve asked, laying them both back down and biting down on Darren's neck.

"Ahn…" Darren's hands quickly slipped to Steve's back. His body shivered, he'd never felt anything like this before. At least he didn't have to tell-

"Darren~" Steve purred against his neck, "What was "oh"?"

Crap. As though anything about this situation could've gotten more embarrassing. "Ah… N-nothing."

"You want to play that game?" Steve huffed. "Fine then." he began kissing Darren's neck again, kissing up his jaw line almost reaching his lips until, he pulled away.

Darren pouted.

"Tell me~" Steve's breath was hot against Darren's sensitive lips.

Darren mumbled something.

"What?" "I said it's…." Again his voice trailed off. His face was red with embarrassment.

"Alright then, I understand." Steve began to sit up.

"Wait." Darren grabbed Steve's arm and pulled him back down. He burred his face into Steve's neck "It's big."

It didn't help that Steve laughed. "Is that all?" He looked Darren in the eye.

"Is that all!" Darren glared.

"Well, lets see yours." Though Darren tried to hold him down, Steve successfully sat up. "Relax." He insisted, "I'll make this fair, I need to make you hard first." as soon as he finished the sentence, Steve gripped Darren's crotch, rubbing it roughly with one hand while the other stroked his inner thigh.

Darren practically yelled, but bit his lip. He felt his pants getting tight, and he involuntarily bucked into Steve's hand.

"Ah, you like it rough. I'll have to remember that for future teasing."

"Future teasing? And this isn't?" Darren couldn't believe the kinds of things Steve was saying.

"That'll do." Steve smiled, his eyes half lidded and head slightly tilted in sly pleasure as he undid Darren's pants. "Ah, Darren, and you're worried about mine."

"Sh-Shut up." Darren grabbed a pillow and threw it at Steve's face. "Don't talk about it."

Steve took the pillow without flinching, ignoring Darren. "I think I need to get a closer look." Before Darren could question him, Steve slid down Darren's legs and leaned in to Darren's length.

"Darren, what do you do with all this?"

Darren twitched as Steve's breath ran across his exposed flesh.

"I mean honestly Darren, how do you hide this if you get a hard-on in public?"

"Ah…" Darren moaned, the warmth was almost too much. "L-loose pants."

"Loose pants? Would those really work with this?"

"St-Steve stop, please."

Steve glanced up at Darren's face lazily. Out of curiosity he blew on Darren's length. Darren squirmed beneath him. "Alright." Steve smiled, "I'll stop that, but only because I want to try this." with that he kissed the Tip.

"Nnn." Darren closed his eyes.

Steve began licking, then he stuck Darren in his mouth, continuing to swirl his tongue.

Darren bucked his hips. Steve put his hands on Darren's hips to hold him down "You're chocking me." He complained, humming against Darren.

"S-Sorry!" Darren moaned.

Steve pulled away from him "Sh, you wanna wake my mother?"

"Sorry… Don't be such a tease."

"Alright then, no more teasing." swiftly, Steve picked up Darren's legs, and put them over his own shoulders.

Though he was a virgin, Darren knew what this was leading to, he knew all along this would happen.

"Suck." Darren snapped out of his daze when he herd Steve's voice. He looked to see Steve holding out two fingers. "Suck." He said again.

Tentatively, Darren took the fingers into his mouth and swirled his tongue around them. He forced them apart to make sure he coated every inch with saliva. He felt kind of silly, but Steve moaned, so he knew he was doing something right.

"Alright." Steve pulled his fingers away. He shifted back a bit so he could see Darren' entrance clearly. "Hold your breath." he said. He wasn't sure how much, but he knew this was going to hurt. Slowly he pushed one finger into Darren.

Darren's head turned, his mouth open in a silent moan. He'd never felt anything like this before. Pain, pleasure, hot, a burning sensation like no other. He wanted it. "M-more." he begged, this shocked both Steve and himself as Darren was sure his voice would fail him.

Steve nodded and pressed another finger into Darren. Gritting his teeth, Darren shifted trying to adjust to the intrusion.

Steve set a rhythm going in and out of Darren, who thrust into each push.

"St-Steve, that's enough." he said.

Steve smirked, "You want me that badly."

Darren glared as though to say, "Shut up and get on with it." or "Make any type of girl jokes and we'll see who leaves tonight a bitch." either way Steve's erection was throbbing so he was more than ready to oblige.

He lined himself up with Darren's entrance, at first rubbing it. He couldn't help but tease the boy under him. Darren surprised both of them when he grabbed Steve's arms and forced him to go in. Both boys moaned.

"Q-quite." Steve hissed, his face now next to Darren, "You're so loud."

"I'll be quiet when you thrust."

"Oh no you wont." Steve took Darren's challenge and thrust into him. Hard. Darren's mouth opened and his back arched, but with his fingers gripping Steve almost to the point of bleeding, he made no noise. His eyes closed tightly, tears brimming them.

Steve saw them and felt a little bad for his friend. His next few thrusts were more forgiving. "Shhh." He whispered to Darren, who was now half whimpering. He kissed the tears off Darren's eyes.

"M-more." Darren breathed, shocking Steve.

He began thrusting, following all of Darren's requests. They'd found a rhythm that worked for both of them, which sped up as they felt their orgasms coming.

Just before climax Darren moaned, "I'm going to.."

"Me too…" At that moment Steve leaned in, pushing deep into Darren as he came. Darren came on their chests.

Steve collapsed onto Darren, where he lay panting in unison with his lover.

"Good thing these pillows were here." Darren said, before his eyes got heavy and he drifted off to sleep.

Steve just smiled. "Yeah." He rolled off of Darren, and joined him in dreaming.


End file.
